The New Tales of the Super Mario Bros
by RefractionIX
Summary: It's another drull day when Peach confronts Mario about the disappearance of Bowser. While normally a good thing, Peach is worried that this may lead to some other danger because of his absence. Mario and Luigi decide to help investigate the matter, following Peach on another adventure, unaware that they are about to confront an enemy more dangerous than ever before.


The Adventures of Super Mario

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario Bros or anything affiliated with it. All rights are strictly reserved by Nintendo. This is a non-profit story written purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of readers.**

Chapter One: Bowser is Missing?

"Mario, letter in the mail for you!" Luigi shouted to the back of the house, pushing the door to their small house closed with his foot while chucking the letter on the table. Soon, his portly brother strode out of his room, dressed in overalls, just fresh out of the shower and drying his hair with a towel. He picked up the letter, checking the address.

He looked at Luigi and then said, "You could have told me that it was from Master Toadsworth, bro." He opened the letter as Luigi turned to him with his eyebrows quirked.

"What? You can read, Mario. You're not illiterate," Luigi responded in an irritated tone, stepping into his room.

Mario gave a sigh when he saw his brother heading into his room again. "You could always do something, you lazy butt! Like, I don't know, clean up the kitchen, tidy up our bathroom? You know how to work, you're a plumber too! How about doing something productive around the house? I don't care that we're not on the job!" he shouted after his brother, getting a "yeah, yeah" from Luigi while he sat down to read the letter.

"Dear Mario," the letter started, "Of late we would like to apologize for failing to recognize your heroic effor-" Mario threw the letter away before reading the rest of it, giving a soft sigh. "Another sob story from Toadsworth. It's all the same," he muttered, standing up and going back to his room, only to reemerge fully dressed, cap still in his hands. He patted his pockets to make sure that his keys were still there and then set out the door, putting his cap on. It was another drull day, he decided.

"Mario~!" he heard a familiar voice shout out. There was Princess Peach, dressed in a dark green shirt and jeans, something that hardly befitted her, but then Mario had noticed she was trekking out more and more, much to the absolute dismay of Toadsworth, her mentor.

Mario smiled as he said, "Why hello there, Peach! Come out to see the sights and get away from the pressure that the old man puts you under every day?"

Peach stopped a short way from him and put one of her hands on her hip, saying, "He's always telling me that I need to wear dresses, wait to be rescued, not put myself in any danger, not anything of the sort. I think that he needs to learn that I'm an independent. The only reason I've been putting up with him is for the sake of not having him constantly yelling his head off about me putting myself in danger. At this point, I hardly care."

Mario quirked an eyebrow. "Is that the reason that you're dressing different, leaving the castle, actually acting a lot less...I don't know, like a princess?" he asked. His heart sunk briefly when she rolled her eyes and turned with a heavy sigh.

"Mario, you know that I'm so sick and tired of being a princess? I don't even _want_ to rule anymore!" she stated flatly. If Mario had any breath left after that, he would have been hard pressed to say that.

"You're serious?" asked Mario, stepping up to her, seeming concerned. "You've never actually talked about this before. In fact, you've always said to people that you were-"

"Happy to rule?" Peach finished for him, turning around with a frown, but not disappointment for him. "I've been dreading stepping out every day in that stupid pink dress, constantly being kidnapped, waiting for you to come save me, which believe me I'm endeared that you put up with it every single day, Mario..." she took his hand in hers, giving a sigh. "I'm tired of it, Mario. I want you to be recognized for your heroics, not live in this house..." she turned to the wooden house.

Mario followed her gaze to it as well and had to admit, there had to be something better than this. "Peach, I understand, but I feel-"

"No, you don't," Peach responded, putting her finger to his lips. "You're not content. Everything around you is thankless and you feel you deserve something," Peach said before then taking a deep breath. "Mario, I want to go with you. There's something out there that I need your help with...Bowser's missing."

There was a moment of silence. "And your point is?" Mario asked, looking in his eyes. "You hate that giant lizard, all he knows what to do is go after you," Mario said.

"But the fact that he's missing worries me and for a different reason. Every single time Bowser wasn't the villain or he went missing, there was something horribly wrong. I don't want to know what's wrong this time when it comes and rears its ugly face," Peach said to Mario.

She did have a point and Mario couldn't just say "no" to her about it. So now this drull day had turned into a rather intriguing day. Bowser was missing? Had she got a notice? What if this was a trap? "Alright, I suppose can get looking," he said to her, pushing those thoughts of his into the back of his mind while turning to look at the house. He remembered Luigi at this point and then shouted, "Hey, Luigi! You should come out and help! We're on the search for Bowser!"

It didn't take long for the green cap to pop out, followed by Luigi's head as he looked out at the two. "What do you two want me for? You yourself have said before that I'll just get in your way!" he shouted out at them. Mario gave a heavy sigh as he walked back to the house, throwing open the door and stepping inside.

"Luigi," he said, "If I ever said that, that was only because I was angry with you at the time. I really don't mean that. Come on..." He opened up Luigi's door to see his taller, lanky brother resting in his bed, glowering at him. He added, "We're brothers, Luigi."

Luigi said nothing in response, glowering at him for some time. He finally rolled his eyes and swung his legs out onto the floor, standing and looking at his brother. "You really apologize for those incidents? Because there were a lot of times that you said something similar," Luigi said to Mario.

"I may have said it once or twice back in the earlier days but I've learned better. And I thought you would have learned that I've matured past that point. Why you're letting it bother you now, I haven't the foggiest idea," Mario said, stepping up to his brother and holding out his hand. "But come now, let's shake, forgive, and forget. Alright?"

Luigi looked down at the white gloved hand and for a moment, he tensed. However, he just reached forward and shook Mario's hand, a grin forming beneath his thin mustache as he shook his brother's hand. "Fine. But you do that again and I'll find an excuse to punch you from here on out. I'm done playing mister nice guy."

Mario nodded, happy that his brother had at least admitted to what was wrong with him at the moment. Still, he did find it odd that Luigi...well, he pushed that thought into the back of his head. He turned around and walked back outside, Luigi following closely behind him as Peach waited, seeming somewhat impatient. Mario said, "Alright, let's head out. Where are we going to first?"

Peach took out a small note, that looked handwritten by someone they were unfamiliar with. She said, "This notice that I received privately has detailed that Bowser was last seen in the Dry Dry Desert and hasn't come back out for a long time. There are various concerns that either he's working on something in secret there, or something more terrible has happened."

"Wait, Princess..." Luigi said, getting a sharp scowl from Peach. "Peach, then," he quickly changed the name, hoping that might avoid the scowl from here on out. Catching his thoughts again, he added, "Do you really trust that notice? I mean, what if whoever wrote it was intending to get people scared again and this is a trap?"

Mario spoke for Peach, saying, "And what if it's something more dangerous than we've encountered up until this very point? Even if it is a trap, we can't risk the other possibilities that are out there as to what this could mean." He straightened out his glove and then looked out to the warp pipe near his home.

It wasn't long before they were in the new interconnection hub having used Mario's home warp pipe. "Oh! I keep forgetting this convenient new hub that they've linked everything to!" Mario said, stepping in. "When was this installed again?" he asked Peach, looking for their pipe leading to the Dry Dry Desert.

"Only a month ago, actually. The plans had been in place for years," Peach responded. Luigi once again kept quiet, not having much to say at the moment. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that Mario was the talker and mostly talking with Peach. They found their warp pipe and for a moment stopped, just looking at it.

Luigi piped in, "Well, here's to the start of another grand adventure." He was the first one to step into the pipe and get carried along the passageways. Mario followed suit with Peach following last. How this was going to go, none of them had any idea. What if it was a well laid trap with the perfect bait? Well, it was too late now. They were heading into the jaws of it and were going to snap it. How they were going to get out? They were making that up as they went.

**Short chapter to start with, I'm just getting back into writing. Let me know what you think of the intro in a review below. And please be kind. Flamers will be shot. J/k but you will be ignored if you flame me.**


End file.
